Her Last Detention
by SereneSnape
Summary: Hermione is about to leave for the summer. But, not before serving one last detention with her favorite Professor. AU/fluff/lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Considering a follow up chapter, but we'll see. Reviews are welcome. I enjoyed playing with the characters, but they are unfortunately not mine.**

* * *

><p>Severus looked down at the scroll on his desk. The ink on the quill in his hand had dried minutes ago, but he couldn't make himself continue correcting the parchment in front of him. He was too lost in his thoughts.<p>

"They are leaving! They will finally be gone now that they have completed their 7th year! A year later than I would have liked but that's all because of some snake-loving bastard…oh well, at last I can have some peace. No more Potter! That boy is too much like his father. I can't believe I managed to survive them both. No more Weasley either! Even better, no more Longbottom! I don't know how he ever managed to pass even the most basic Potions classes. Actually, I do know- it was all because of that little Miss Know-it-all…"

At this thought Severus stopped and shook his head. Sure, he wasn't going to miss a majority of his students. And, while she had been insufferable, she showed a great talent for Potions. She was incredibly smart in all classes, but her skill for Potions rivaled his own.

"No, you can't think of her like that. She is your student after all," said the more reasonable voice in his head. "She won't be after Friday. And she has blossomed into quite an attractive young woman," said a voice contradicting his voice of reason.

Severus couldn't believe that he actually was thinking about her like that. He never had such feelings toward a student. He also never had a student like Miss Granger before.

Placing the quill down on his desk, Severus stood up from his desk. It was apparent that he was not going to get any more work done right now. Severus left the classroom and headed to dinner in a rather foul mood. Now he had work to still complete. So much for being able to have a relaxing night and indulging in a new book he had just picked up from Flourish and Blotts. Well, if he couldn't spend his evening doing what he wanted; neither would an unlucky student. There were some old ingredients in the storeroom that he didn't particularly feel like cleaning up, he thought as he entered the Great Hall.

"Why are you in such a sour mood, Severus?" asked Minerva. "Classes are over and the students will be leaving soon."

Severus turned to her and said, "Still correcting final papers. I wasn't nearly productive this afternoon has I had hoped." "Well Severus, next year you shouldn't have the students write such papers and do such complex potions as a final project," replied Minerva. Her reply caught him off-guard and he curtly stated, " I don't believe I asked for your opinion, Minerva. Kindly mind your own business." Severus turned away and looked out across the students filing into the Great Hall.

"Damn it, Severus, maybe its time to start to ease up on being such a black-hearted git. Not to the students, of course, but at least to the faculty", he thought. Then suddenly something caught his eye. In walked Potter, Weasley and Granger, obviously engrossed in some boring conversation, judging by the look on Miss Granger's face. "I wonder what they are talking about…No! No, Severus! Why do you even care about what they are talking about?" Even as he was thinking about it, he knew that he couldn't answer.

The rest of dinner conversation did nothing to help his mood. He left his seat thinking that he should have taken dinner down in his private rooms. A surprising scene awaited him once he left the Great Hall.

Potter and Weasley were arguing with Draco about something. He didn't wait to find out more about the situation- there was still work that he wanted to finish at a relatively decent hour. "What is the meaning of this!" Severus roared. " Mr. Malfoy, care to explain?" Severus listened to Draco carry on about how he was merely having a friendly discussion with his classmates which drastically escalated to Potter and Weasley threatening to hex him. Severus was contemplating how many House points to take off but he couldn't help himself from wondering why Granger wasn't with the other two.

"Two against one hardly seems fair Mr. Potter; 20 points from Gryffindor each. I had hoped that by now you would have learned something Mr. Weasley. It seems that you have even less common sense when Miss Granger is not around", announced Severus. At that moment, Hermione ran out from the Great Hall. "Professor Snape, 20 points is not fair! And how dare you insult Ron's intelligence!" cried Hermione. "Miss Granger, I do not recall seeing you out here when I stumbled upon this site, so how would you know what is fair in this situation? Detention, Miss Granger, tonight 8PM in the Potions classroom; it would be unwise for you to be late" Snape said as he turned and walked toward the dungeons.

"What's his problem?" asked Ron.

"Geez, Hermione, that's rotten luck. What made you say that to him in the first place?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I know I shouldn't have said that to him, but he doesn't have any reason to say such things to students. He's going to have the whole summer off there is no reason to be such a git at this point in the term. Besides, we're leaving! He's finally going to be rid of us! You know that he hasn't liked us ever since we got here. Harry, because your remind him of your father. Ron, because you're friends with Harry; and he doesn't like me because not only am I friends with you, Harry, but I'm an "insufferable, know-it-all"." Hermione said as she walked up to the Gryffindor common room. She was not looking forward to detention tonight. Seeing as how it was the end of the year, she figured that it would involve cleaning of some sort and she would have rather spent her last few nights at Hogwarts with her friends.

She watched Harry and Ron start to play a game of wizard's chess. Not paying much attention to the game Hermione was lost in her head thinking about what exactly detention tonight might entail. At 7:45 headed down to the dungeons. "This is going to be a long night," she thought, as she waited for a staircase to change. At precisely 8 o'clock, Hermione knocked on the door to the Potions classroom.

"Enter" Hermione pushed the door open and saw Professor Snape sitting behind his desk grading papers. "Miss Granger, you will be cleaning out all the old ingredients in the storeroom. Take inventory as to what ingredients need to be reordered for next year. Once you are done with that, there are old potion bottles that need to be scrubbed clean. I don't even know what was once in them- Stop standing around. Get to work!" And with that Severus went to correcting the scroll that was in his hand and Hermione stormed off to the storeroom.

Hermione didn't mind taking inventory. Cleaning out old ingredients wasn't as bad as it could have been. The storeroom was almost empty anyway. There were just a few ingredients that were well past their peak ripeness and there was a foul odor coming from the storeroom. After finally locating and disposing of the smelly culprit, which was well beyond recognition, Hermione heard a noise from the classroom.

She looked out at the desk where her professor; her former professor, was grading papers. He was muttering to himself and the quill that he had in his hand was now snapped in two. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for whatever student was having their paper corrected at the time.

Severus couldn't believe what he was reading. Even at the end of term, it appeared that the students didn't learn anything. It was like being stuck with Longbottom all over again. He placed the broken quill on the desk and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "You managed to be a spy for Voldemort and compared to this, that was a walk in the park. Why do you put yourself through this? It's the same ever year." Even as he was questioning why he still taught at Hogwarts; he knew why he did it. For all the hundreds of students who barely managed to pass his class, there was one student who would stand out. Hell, the one student he was thinking about was in the dungeons alone with him for the last time. This should make him happy. Only, maybe he'd been too hard on the girl. He shouldn't have given her detention; even if she did deserve it. Just as he was thinking about letting her leave early, he realized that he didn't hear any noise coming from the back of the classroom. He opened his eyes and realized that Hermione was standing there in the classroom staring at him.

"Miss Granger, what are you staring at? I believe you are here to be serving a detention, not to be watching your professor," said Severus.

"I know Professor. I heard the quill snap, so I came out to make sure that everything was ok. And, well I just realized that this is the last time that I will be in this classroom. It sounds so trivial and sentimental, but I can't believe that these 8 years have gone by so fast…." Said Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I know that you've been forced to grow up very fast these past few years; you are very mature. You are inevitably going to end up as a teacher here in the future, so its not as if this will be the final time inside a classroom. Now, please, stop looking at me like that."

Hermione couldn't look away from Severus. She maintained eye contact while walking toward him. Finally she stood across the desk from him. "Professor, do you mean it? Do you really believe that I'll come back to Hogwarts?" "Yes, Miss Granger, I do believe that." What happened next was unexpected; Hermione walked around the desk and threw her arms around the black-hearted dungeon bat that taught Potions.

Severus didn't know what to do. Sure it was inappropriate for such physical contact to occur between professors and students, but she felt so right in his arms. He pushed her back ever so slightly that she leaned against his desk while he stood up from his chair. He held her at arms length and said "Miss Granger, you are one of the smartest witches that has come through Hogwarts in many years. Why would you think that you wouldn't come back?"

Hermione stood there looking into his eyes and said "I…You're being nice to me, Professor. I shouldn't be surprised to hear that you think I'll come back to teach; I know that I will. I just never thought that I would hear such a nice comment from you. I don't want to sound rude, but you know your reputation."

"I am very away of my reputation, so you don't need to worry about sounding rude."

Hermione watched his face as he spoke. She could see that admitting his reputation was troublesome. She wanted to ease his pain. She was so close to him and right now she didn't know how she was suppressing her feelings about him.

"Miss Granger?" Oh! He was trying to get her attention, what happened? How long were they standing there? She didn't know. "Yes, Professor?" was all she managed to say. "I think your detention is over for tonight. You are dismissed."

Yes, that was the responsible thing to do. He needed to dismiss her. She was still his student, even if it would be for just 3 more days. If she stayed any longer, who knows what might happen.

"For tonight, Professor?" He barely heard her ask- he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts. "Yes, it's getting late and I don't want to take off points for being out after curfew. You can come back tomorrow and finish cleaning the potion vials." Yes, then I'll see her again tomorrow.

"Professor, I'd rather finish my detention tonight. I see you still have scrolls to grade and I would hope to have the night to myself tomorrow. Seeing as how we'll be leaving Saturday morning and all. "

Oh crap. This wasn't what Severus wanted to hear…however what she said did make sense. "Very well, Miss Granger. If that is truly what you wish. I will be in my office. I trust that you can manage out here by yourself." And with that, he pulled away from her, grabbed the scrolls of his desk and walked into his office, the door closing behind him.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She just needed to finish this and then tomorrow she'd be free to do whatever she wanted! And she knew what she wanted. In fact, he was just in this very room, so very close to her and yet still so far away. She walked to the back of the room and began her task of cleaning; dreaming of what she was going to do tomorrow. And just how she was going to get the attention of a particular Potions master.

Severus couldn't focus on grading scrolls, not when she was in the next room. She was so close… If only she weren't his student. If only there wasn't 20 years between them. He stood up from the chair and started pacing the floor. When did he realize these feelings for her? It really wasn't a question- it was after the final battle.

He was leaving the Forbidden Forest when he came across her body. She must have been coming back from Hogsmeade and been attacked. He rushed to her body, hoping that she was still alive and just stunned. Luckily, that was the case. Her robes were torn and she was bleeding and breathing shallowly. Severus picked her up in his arms and carried her into the castle. He stayed with her while Madame Pomfrey tended to others. There were so many students in the hospital wing, and more coming in. Once assured that she would be all right and that she was just sleeping, Severus left. She never knew that he had saved her life. Just like he didn't know that once Hermione left the hospital wing, that she would be the one to find him in the shack and save his life with a bezoar.

Severus walked over to the door and peered into the classroom. Hermione had finished cleaning out the storeroom and had started to clean the dirty, old vials. While it was always damp and cool in the dungeons, Hermione had taken off her heavy school robes so not to get them dirty with she was cleaning. This left Severus with a clear view of what those robes had been hiding all these years. Her skirt was shorter than it should have been; she probably purchased it at the start of last year and had grown since. Judging by the length of her long legs, she had easily grown a few more inches. How had he not noticed? She had been right in front of him for months and he was just realizing how long her legs are.

The shirt that Hermione was wearing was tighter than it should have been, as it strained to keep closed. Severus could see her the outline of the black bra that she wore under the white shirt. As he stood at the door watching, Hermione took off the school tie she still had on, unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse and leaned back to stretch. Severus gasped at the sight and struggled back to the chair behind his desk.

His erection was straining, begging to be released from Severus' trousers. "Shit! Now what am I going to do? I can stay in here and take care of this myself…while she stays out there with her tight shirt and shirt skirt. Or, I can go back out there and hope that she not only doesn't notice my erection but also the fact that I am watching the way her body moves as she works."

Severus took a few minutes to gain some control over his present state before walking out into the classroom. As soon as he was in the classroom, he regretted this decision. He had left all his work in the office. He wasn't about to turn around and go back in there. He quickly decided he had two options. One, he could just sit there and watch her work as he tried to concentrate on reading a book. Or two, before trying to read, he could go over and see how much progress she was making on the vials. Severus decided that the second option might be a better place to start, that way he could determine how much longer he would need to deal with the uncomfortable straining in his trousers. Or, if it came down to it, option three. Maybe he could say something snarky and scare the girl off for the night.

As Severus walked up to Hermione she didn't seem to notice his presence. She seemed lost in her thoughts as she performed the monotonous task. Severus was standing right in front of the girl when she finally looked up from her work.

"Oh, Professor! You startled me; I didn't hear you. How goes your work tonight?" Hermione asked. "Slowly. At this point in the term, grading has become a rather tedious task. A task that I had much rather hoped to have done by this point" was Severus' reply as he reached down to pick up one of the vials that still needed to be cleaned. "Do you have any guess as to what was even in these? I had actually forgotten about them, as they were in one of the supply rooms that I rarely use."

Hermione looked up at him and then to the vials. She had been working at cleaning these for nearly an hour and still had no idea what was in them. "No, Professor" she said catching his gaze, "I can't even begin to speculate as to what was once in them. But whatever it was, is still fairly easy to scrub off it you let it soak a bit first." With that, she picked up a clean vial and extended it to Severus. Until this time he has carefully kept he robes closed concealing the embarrassing tent that was present in his trousers. However, without thinking, he automatically reached for the clean vial exposing his situation to the witch that was still on her knees in front of him.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the erection that was straining to be released. Thinking that this was the perfect time to put into action all of the fantasies that she had been having about the man, she took her hand that was still extended and placed it on his waistband. "Professor, do you need any help with something other than these vials tonight?" This bold move made the damp spot that was already present in Hermione's panties became even more wet. Gods she wanted this man. Would he reciprocate or would he send her away? The expression that he wore as he stared at her was impossible for her to read.

Severus' mind was racing. Her hand was to tantalizingly close to his throbbing cock… No, she was still his student. Even if it were only for 3 more days, he wouldn't do anything until after Saturday. But she was here now, and it appeared that she wanted him. Not to mention that once she boarded the Hogwarts Express on Saturday morning, he had no idea when the next time that he would see the stunning witch before him would be.

"Miss Granger, I think it best for you to not only remove your hand from my being, and to go back to your dormitory at once." Hermione moved her hand over his erection and asked "Are you sure that's what you want, Professor?" Severus couldn't help but think 'No, that is absolutely not what I want. Especially now that I have this wonderful view of her breasts and she has her hand on my…'

"I insist that you get up this instant, Miss Granger. Otherwise I will be forced to take points off from Gryffindor and give you another detention tomorrow night- with Filch." Sighing, Hermione stood up. She looked at Severus and said "I am sorry, Professor. That was out of line. I respect your decision to not have any personal relationship with your student. However, I am not one of your students any longer." Severus just looked at her. "Yes, in a matter of speaking, until Saturday morning I am still your student. Only, think of it this way. I have already taken my exams. The Ministry has already graded my exams- an O in every single one of my classes. That includes Potions."

"I deduced that Potions was included when you said…but that is not the point" Severus grabbed Hermione's arms and asked, "How do you know this?"

"Well, as you know I came back after the war to complete my 7th year and take my N.E.W.T.S. What no one told you was that I had taken all the N.E.W.T.S, save for Potions, during the winter holiday. Explaining how I already knew my grades for those classes. Since the start of this term I have been taking private lessons with Professor McGonagall, and working toward in an accelerated program toward becoming a Transfiguration mistress. At the rate that I am progressing through the course, I shall be done within the next year. Now, I'm sure you would like to know why the hurry to finish this degree. That is because I am going to be Minerva's apprentice this upcoming school year. I couldn't very well start my apprenticeship without having taken my Potions NEWT. But, I couldn't very well allow myself to take it early and miss spending time with you. I always looked forward to this class and when I had the opportunity to either continue studying under you for the remainder of the year or to take the exam, I chose you. I chose your class. Because I knew that I was always going to learn something from you. And I couldn't very well miss out on an opportunity to learn something new. I know that I received an O in Potions because Minerva informed me that I was officially awarded the apprenticeship with her yesterday. Had I received anything less than an O, I would not have been able to continue in the accelerated Transfigurations program. Well, I think that about sums all that up. If you would still like me to leave, I will."

Severus stared at Hermione. She was taking advanced classes. She was coming back to be Minerva's apprentice. She was no longer his student. "Let me get this correct, Miss Granger. The only reason you are still at Hogwarts right now, is solely because the Hogwarts Express hasn't arrived yet?" Hermione looked at Severus, "Well, yes. Since my apprenticeship was formally accepted yesterday, I am no longer a student. I will return home on Saturday morning, spend the summer holiday with my family and friends while taking Transfiguration classes at the university. Then in August, I will arrive for my apprenticeship."

With those words, the erection, which had gone flaccid during her explanation, returned and was even harder than before. She would be back. She is no longer his student. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You didn't have to serve this detention." Hermione, unable to meet his gaze, looked down and spotting his erection again, immediately put her hand on it and said, "Yes, I did. You had no idea of the circumstances of my situation." Finally, she brought herself to meet his gaze. "Besides, it worked out quite nicely. You have a clean storeroom and a list of new ingredients to order. And I have something that I have dreamed about", she said as she began to unbutton his pants. Severus groaned before casting silencing charms and putting up wards.

Hermione once again was on her knees as his throbbing cock finally sprang free from his pants. "Oh my! So this is what you have been hiding under your long robes all this time. I'll admit, I never imagined it would be so big", she said before taking his tip into her mouth. Severus placed his hands in her hair, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth. Hermione ravenously sucked his cock, and what she couldn't fit into her mouth she stroked with one hand. Her other hand massaged his balls. At the same time she looked up and locked eyes with Severus who was intently watching her suck him off.

"Shit! Where had she learned how to do that?" Severus wondered when he felt a finger probing his asshole; if she kept that up much longer he was going to cum in her mouth. Which was precisely what happened a few moments later. Hermione swallowed as much as she could, but there was just so much cum. Some had run down her chin and had fallen onto the tops of her breasts, which were visible under her shirt. Taking him back in her mouth, she cleaned him off before addressing herself. She took her fingers and gathered the cum that had landed on her breasts and chin. Severus felt his cock begin to stir as he watched her suck her fingers clean.

Severus helped Hermione off the floor and immediately onto her back across one of the lab tables. "I believe it is time to return the favor, Miss Granger", he said has he unbuttoned a few more buttons of her blouse, in order to lift her breasts from their lacy confines. He took one of her nipples into his mouth. As Hermione moaned in pleasure, Severus' hand was working its way up her legs, and under her skirt. Finally, Severus' hand had reached her panties. "My, my Miss Granger, what do we have here? Do you feel like a little whore with such wet panties?" He said as he pushed them aside and rubbed his long, calloused fingers over her silky folds.

"Yes, oh yes, I'm such a little whore", she cried as he slipped one of his digits into her. Severus removed himself from Hermione's breasts and settled between her legs. Her scent was so enticing. Slowly he removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue. Hermione cried out as he began to suck on her clitoris.

"Oh, Professor!" One hand was tangled in his hair, her other hand was pinching her nipple. While Severus fondled her other breast, rubbed her swollen clit with his fingers, leisurely sucking on her folds and lapping up her sweet juices.

'Gods, his tongue is magic' was one of the few thoughts that ran through Hermione's head at this time. "Oh, fuck. Oh, Professor I'm going to cum!" Hermione arched her back and cried out as she reached her climax. Coming down from her high, she looked at the man standing before her. She could feel her cum on her thighs and see her juices on his lips. Standing up she kissed him; taking in his taste, along with her own.

His tongue traced her mouth and probed inside it. She moaned as he pulled her body into him. Her hands were back in his hair, his arms held her tight as their tongues danced. Finally, she whispered in his ear "I want you to fuck me".

He pulled back. His were eyes ablaze with passion. "I'll have you know, Miss Granger that I am a very possessive man. If I fuck you, you must submit to me. You _will_ be mine. No other man's, ever. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor" "Say it. Say that you'll be mine." I'm yours, Professor. I will always be yours."

He laid her back down on the table, in a swift motion removed her panties, lowed his pants and placed his cock at her entrance. Slowly sliding his cock along her slit, her body trying to buck up to meet him. She was so responsive to his touch. "Again, Miss Granger."

"Yours. Yours." And with that, he began to ease himself into her warm entrance. He knew he had to move slowly, he doubted she had ever had someone of his size. Then, he felt it. He stopped moving, eyes wide open, looking at the witch beneath him.

"Yours, Severus. I have never been anyone else's and I never want to be. Yes, I should have told you I was a virgin- but I was afraid you wouldn't want me."

He leaned over the table and, held the sides of her face and kissed her. It was not a tender kiss, but an aggressive one, so full of passion and possession.

"Hermione, any man would have to be a complete idiot to not want you. You are beautiful, intelligent, caring, and fearless. Just to name a few from among a longer list of qualities that I completely adore about you. And, now you are mine." He kissed her gently. "If you had told me, I would have made this more comfortable for you."

"I know what to expect and we can always have sex elsewhere at a later time. Right now, I just want you to fuck me. Here. In the classroom." She bucked up so that the tip of his cock hit her barrier again.

Severus kissed her as he pushed past her barrier. Catching her cry in his throat, he let her become accustomed to his size. He kissed down her throat, stopping to suck on one of her nipples. When he heard Hermione moan, he continued to push in farther.

"Severus, you are so big! I don't know how much more of you will fit!" Severus chuckled. "And that has to be the sexiest thing I've ever heard. Even more so than when you lecture."

"I assure you my dear, it will fit. But Gods, you are so tight." Finally getting his length in, he began to increase his pace. "So fucking tight." He continued his quick, deep thrusts until he began to feel Hermione's walls spasm. "Say it again, Hermione."

"I'm going to come, Severus! Oh- yes! Yours! Yours! Ohh!" And with that she reached her climax.

Feeling her walls tighten, and hearing her say his name and that she was his sent him over the edge. And he moaned her name as he sent his own release deep into her. Continuing to thrust into her as her tight walls continued to spasm around his cock. Milking all that they could from him.

He removed his cock from Hermione's velvety entrance and sat on the edge of the table next to where Hermione was still laying. He had only just sat down when Hermione got up from the table. Severus didn't have the opportunity to ask where she was going, when he had his answer.

Hermione was once again on her knees. She took his cock into her mouth. Taking in both her juices and his. As she licked him clean, she watched him. He closed his eyes. The sight of Hermione on her knees lapping up both their juices was so amazing. He opened his eyes when he felt her lips release his cock. And as she stood before him, he kissed her. Tasting both of them, he pulled away and said "Delicious".

"Hermione, where did you learn how to do that?"

Hermione blushed. "You know I read a lot, and research these things…Oh, and I shared a room with Lavender. I heard things. I just did what I read and heard. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" She added as a look of disappointment crept across her face.

Severus kissed the witch in front of him. "Hermione that was incredible. Now, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, it is already past curfew." Severus nodded. "So, I can either go back to my room and sleep by myself, replaying what has to be the best detention, in my head. Or, if you'd have me, I could stay with you".

Severus stood from the table and tucked his cock back into his trousers. "You can stay with me, Hermione. But I'll have you know, I sleep nude. I trust that won't be a problem for you. We are both two mature, consenting and responsible adults."

Responsible. His eyes widened. Responsible. How could he be so stupid? He never asked if she were taking a contraceptive potion and he hadn't performed any spell.

"Before you say anything. Yes, I took a contraceptive potion." Hermione continued unbuttoning her blouse, which has been hastily pushed aside earlier." And no, that won't be a problem. I can't promise that I'll be able to keep my hands off you all night. Will that be a problem for you?" She began to walk toward his office. She knew that his private quarters could be accessed through there. And as she walked away, she let her blouse fall to the floor. Upon reaching the door, Severus watched one arm reach up behind her and unclasp her bra.

Gods, what had he done to deserve such a witch? 'Mine' he thought. "_I will always be yours"_ As he walked toward this office, he knew that there would be very little sleep tonight. Severus didn't mind though. He smiled and said "Hers", as he walked toward his office and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning and was surprised to find herself in an unfamiliar room without clothes on. She smiled as her memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. Stretching, she felt something rather hard poking her in the back.

Severus could tell that she was awake from the change in her breathing and when she stretched, although he couldn't see her face, Severus knew that she was smiling. He reached his arm around her and pulled her in close to him.

"I never imagined you as someone who would enjoy cuddling" Hermione said as she grinded her arse into him. "Insolent witch" was all Severus said before kissing Hermione's exposed shoulder.

"Now really, was that called for?" she asked, baiting him. Severus didn't answer. "Well, if you aren't going to answer, I think I'll just go back to my room before breakfast." As Hermione tried to leave the bed, Severus grabbed her arm. Hermione turned to look at Severus. He was no longer under the covers and Hermione could see his prominent morning wood. She ever so briefly toyed with the idea of leaving him to deal with his own erection. However, Hermione didn't know when she would be able to be with him again. She decided to make the most of this opportunity, and crawled back into bed.

She pushed Severus back onto the bed and straddled him. His shaft hard against her already wet folds, his tip weeping pre-cum. His cock was practically begging to gain entry into her. Hermione put her arms out and leaned forward to whisper in Severus' ear, taking care to slowly and deliberately brush her hard nipples along his exposed chest. "Is there a reason why you are not permitting me to leave the bed this morning?" She whispered in his ear as she began rocking forward and back; her nipples continuing to brush his chest and her folds moving along his shaft.

"I thought you would like something prior to breakfast" Severus answered. However, in his mind all he could think of was 'Because, I want you while I can still have you. While I am still dreaming; when I awake you will be gone and I will be all alone in my bed with a raging erection.'

Hermione returned to her previous position of straddling Severus, stared into his eyes and performed wandless magic. Ropes appeared and Severus found his arms tied to the bed. "Severus Snape, when will you learn to trust? I know you think that this is a dream. You taking my virginity on the table in your classroom was not a dream" Hermione, still with her knees on either side of him, rose up extending her thighs. She took his cock in her hand and began to rub his tip through her folds. "Sex last night on the love seat in your living room was not a dream. Waking up in the middle of the night to have even more sex in your bed still was not a dream. And this, this is most definitely not a dream" she said as she impaled herself on his cock.

As if he was not already at a loss for words from what she had just said, watching her take all of him into her tight core was not helping the situation. The only thing escaping his lips was a moan.

Hermione began to ride her former professor with abandon. She would have loved to be able to slip inside his mind right now. She could tell by the look on his face that he was enjoying watching his long, thick member disappear inside her; but she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Finally, Severus thrust his hips up. Hermione, who was not expecting the action gasped and began to fall forward, extending her arms on either side of Severus' chest to catch herself. Before she could move, Severus thrust deep inside her again. Hermione cried out in pleasure.

"Release the bonds, Hermione," said Severus before changing starting to slowly and shallowly thrust into her.

"Oh, it feels so good" was her response before leaning in to kiss him. Severus deepened the kiss and traced her lips with his tongue. Again, he thrust deep inside her, causing her to open her mouth. Severus took the opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth, and returned to his previous rhythm.

Hermione moaned and broke the kiss "Harder. Fuck me harder. I'm so close." "Release the bonds." "Do you trust me?" "Hermione, the bonds" She didn't do anything; he remained in the same position. His own need for release growing, he stopped thinking about the bonds and thrust into her. Hard and deep; he increased his pace.

"Say it. Say it again. I need you to say it." He growled between thrusts.

"Yours. Severus." She managed to say as she neared her peak.

"Mine!" he said. She felt him twitch inside her. His rhythm faltered a moment. After another deep thrust, Hermione ground herself into him and into the bed. "Oh fuck! Oh, yes!" Severus exclaimed as he released his seed into her; her bonds that held his arms to the bed falling away.

"Yours" she whimpered as her own climax took over her body. She fell atop Severus, who wrapped his arms around her and continued a steady pace as she continued to ride out her release.

Finally, she rolled off him and lay staring at him. He was lost in thought, staring into her honey brown eyes. He could easily read her mind, but he wasn't going to invade her privacy like that. He had too much respect for her.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said. "Penny?" "Muggle expression- how about 'Knut for your thoughts'? Same concept, although your thoughts are worth at least a Sickle"

Severus kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. "When did you learn wandless magic? And what did you do to the bonds?"

Hermione smiled. "Wandless magic…Well, I've practiced a bit since 5th year. I'm finally getting pretty good at it" He could tell she was proud of her accomplishment. "Go on, what did you do to the rope?" "I didn't do anything to the rope, per say."

Severus looked at her and suddenly it made sense. "Not only did you use wandless magic to bind me to my own bed, you added a charm to the bindings." She nodded. "A charm that would release me only if I trusted you completely." Again she nodded.

He kissed her again. "Know it all". "So you've told me before…There is this funny rumor about me being the smartest witch of my age. You may have heard it already, but I'm not sure." She joked as she kissed him back.

He sighed. He wanted to stay in bed all day, but from the clock across the room he could see that he needed to get up. "What are your plans for today, Hermione?"

"In no particular order: breakfast, shower, see my friends, some leisure reading, maybe a walk down to the lake or a visit to Hagrid, lunch, and dinner. Oh, and if my memory serves me correctly, I believe I still have a detention with you…I never did finish cleaning those vials." She answered smiling. "What about you?"

"Meals, bathing, grading, some brewing. And yes, you do need to come back to the Potions classroom tonight to finish your 'detention'. Although seeing as how you are technically no longer a student, I don't believe detention is the proper term to use anymore. Intricacies aside, you are still expected tonight at 8pm."

Hermione unwrapped his arms from around her and got out of bed without saying a word. Severus watched her stroll into his bathroom; he heard the water in the shower turn on and she walked back out into the bedroom. She took him by the hand and led him from the bed.

"I was thinking. We both need to shower…so, why not conserve water while we're at it?" "That sounds very…I believe the Muggle term is "eco-friendly" Hermione stared at him. "You know the term 'eco-friendly' but don't know what a 'penny' is? I don't know if I will ever understand you." She kissed him, before trying to lead him along again. "No! Do not start dragging your feet, mister. If you had let me finish before you began jumping to conclusions, you would know that I was going to say 'But that doesn't mean I won't try.' Really! It is as if you didn't learn anything from being tied to your own bed this morning. You _can_ trust me. Now, for two people looking to conserve water, we are doing a piss poor job at it."

Finally Severus moved. He pushed her back up against the wall and kissed her. When he pulled away, he said, "I believe you are correct. Besides, we both will be expected to be at breakfast. Which, happens to be far too soon this morning for my desiring. You are to keep your hands to yourself while we shower. We don't want to be late and for people to begin questioning our whereabouts" He led her into the bathroom and under the running water.

She had just rinsed the shampoo from her hair when she felt a pair of hands moving up her legs toward her core. "I thought we were to keep our hands to ourselves" was her response as she leaned back into him.

"I said ' You are to keep your hands to yourself'. I never said anything about my hands"

"Slytherin" "Very astute observation." He rubbed a finger over her clit

"Oh Severus. I didn't realize someone would be able to elicit such responses from my body." He chuckled as two fingers found their way into her warm, inviting entrance and he started to finger fuck her.

"Mine" she moaned. He stopped moving his fingers.

"Really Severus, you are no idiot. If I am yours, you clearly have to be mine. Yours. I am yours for as long as you want me. But you will always be mine. "

His fingers began to move in her. She moaned, and rested her head against his shoulder. "Yours" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>I still have a few other ideas for this story. And I promise I will get them down as soon as I can. However, there is a pesky thesis that currently requires most of my attention. Any followup chapters will be updated infrequently and will be relatively short.<strong>


End file.
